Hopeful Love
by Avenger Of Darkness
Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya love each other but are afraid to admit it. Can their Zanpakuto's convince them to confess their love to each other? Or will it backfire and make hate develop.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey! Here's a new one shot for you. Well it's my first one shot really. The pairing is going to be Byakya(OOC) and Ichigo(OOC). Byakuya will be completely OOC for the fact that I cannot stand him being emotionless.**

**Byakya: ...**

**Ichigo: Ugh! He's being silent again..**

**Yes Ichigo, I know.. But that's why we love him yes? This is a yaoi fic which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! And please don't go and write a review saying how childish or disgusting this type of relationship is. There are yaoi lovers, yurri lovers, then those who love straight. Go read what you like, don't harass my choice! Well onto the disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: Avenger does NOT own bleach!**

**Byakuya: That honor goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Well enjoy! And please review!**

**Avenger**

* * *

It was a cold night in Seretei. Almost everyone was away in their barracks trying to get warm, except for the stoic captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. He was currently walking around the gardens of Kuchiki mansion, trying to clear his head. A certain orange haired male was recently on his mind and he couldn't get him out. "Why me..." he whispered, as he reached the koi pond. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his zanpakuto called out to him. _"Master? Is it possible that you could have feelings for the ryoka boy?" _he asked. Byakuya groaned. _"Please Senbonzakura. Do not even make that an option. It may be true but I do not want to think about that." _he replied to his faithful sword.

Byakuya sat on one of the benches next to the pond as he felt a familiar riatsu approaching. "Ichigo..." he murmured into the wind. Said orange head stepped out from behind the trees he was standing next to. "Hey Byakuya." he said, placing his hands behind his head. Byakuya groaned inwardly. "Why must you drop my honorific every time you speak to me, Kurosaki..." he asked, trying his hardest to keep all emotions off his face. Ichigo giggled quietly watching his crush fight with his emotions. _"Master, now would be a good time to talk to him about your feelings, yes?" _Senbonzakura asked his master in hopes that he would listen. _"Oh for god's sake! What did I just finish telling you?" _Byakuya mentally screamed at the stubborn sword spirit.

Senbonzakura smiled and disappeared silently chuckling quietly into his master's head. _"You know I'm right." _he said before leaving completely. Byakuya sighed completely too loudly, making Ichigo look at him with wide eyes. "Did the great Byakuya Kuchiki just show annoyance?" he asked with a smirk. Byakuya felt his eye twitch. "Alright Ichigo. I have a reputation to keep around here, so if I find out that you are telling others that I do in fact show emotion, I will hurt you from the inside out." he said with a dark glare. Ichigo just stared at Byakya. "Do you really think that I would do something that would hurt you in the end?" he asks, hurt evident in his voice. _"Master! You hurt him! I thought that you wanted to express your feelings, not make the poor child cry!" _Senbonzakura burst into his head, making Byakuya jump. _"Damn it Senbonzakura! Don't do that! And I'm trying! I'm new to this!__1__" _Byakuya cried to his sword.

When he looked back at Ichigo, he saw the tears that were flowing down the young teens face. He almost died right then and there. He never wanted to make the boy cry. _"Oh my god, what did I do!" _he exclaimed in his head. Senbonzakura was gone and not answering his master's question. It was time for Byakuya to try and figure things out for himself. _"Ichigo, why do you cry so?" _Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpakuto spirit, asked the crying teen. Ichigo only shook his head. _"Rukia said that he harbored feelings for me! Why is he acting like I would go and hurt him!" _Ichigo cried in his head to his sword. Zangetsu sighed inwardly. "_Ichigo, calm down. He does have an image to keep. I understand that he should not have said it the way he did, but you should really try to talk to him about it." _he said trying to calm the boy down2.

Byakuya sighed and approached Ichigo hesitantly. He pulled the sobbing teen into a tight embrace, laying his head perfectly on his shoulder. Ichigo gasped but cried harder, feeling as if he was only being shown pity. "Why! Why can't you just love me too!" he sobbed into the noble's shoulder. Byakuya's eyes widened for a second before he held the teen tighter. _"Oh Ichigo... I'm sorry I hurt you so much..." _he thought to himself. _"You should kiss him, Master. Show him how you feel. You may not be able to word it, but as the saying goes, 'actions speak louder than words,' do they not?" _Senbonzakura asked, feeling it was time to yet again step in. Byakya didn't even respond, considering his eyes were nearly popping out of his head. Senbonzakura started laughing in his head.

_"Ichigo, why don't you try kissing him? Senbonzakura suggested that to Byakuya and his eyes are still huge." _Zangetsu said to Ichigo, trying to life the teens spirits. Ichigo looked up slightly and saw that Zangetsu was in fact correct. Ichigo took a deep, steadying breath, contemplating on what to do. He was nervous that the poor noble would recoil or hit him. But he had to try, right? Byakuya felt the teen move and decided to make his move. He lifted Ichigo's face and pressed his lips to the teens in a light kiss. Ichigo gasped and closed his eyes, instantly kissing back, wrapping his arms around Byakuya's neck. Byakuya moaned lightly and licked Ichigo's bottom lip savoring the gasp that came from the teen and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Ichigo moaned softly fighting Byakuya for dominance. After a few minutes he gave in and let the older male explore his wet young cavern. Byakuya took in every part of Ichigo's mouth to memory. Soon the need for air became too much for the two, and they broke apart panting and staring at each other. Ichigo was the one to speak first after catching his breath. "Why did you choose now to decide to confront me... There were so many times when you could of..." he whispered feeling tears filling his eyes. Byakuya held Ichigo close. "Oh Ichigo, I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you... I was just so confused on my feelings and I didn't want to get your hopes up." he explained to the sobbing teen.

"If it helps any, you do know that Senbonzakura and Zangetsu are lovers right?" he asked the teen who shot up instantly. "No... Fucking... Way... Zangetsu and Senbonzakura? That old man never lets on that he has any emotion!" Ichigo exclaimed. _"Hey! I heard that!"_ Zangetsu exclaimed. Byakuya and Ichigo laughed their asses off at that. Ichigo gave Byakuya a kiss on the cheek, smiling the whole time. "Well, _Kuckiki-taicho_, I need to get back to the world of the living. Before my dad and sisters have a fit." Ichigo stated smiling at the blush that appeared on Byakuya's face. Byakuya sighed sadly as a pout appeared on his face. "Do you really have to go Ichigo..." he whispered.

Ichigo giggled slightly. "Yes I do. But I talked to Head Commander Yamamoto, and he said that you could take some personal time off to spend in the world of the living if you wanted. I could talk to Urahara-san about making you a gigai, and my dad will gladly accept you into his house. I'll threaten him that Rukia will never come back." he said to Byakuya. "Wait, what?" Byakuya exclaimed. Rukia suddenly walked over. "Oh hush nii-sama. I usually stay in Ichigo's closet. I turned it into it's own bedroom. And there is a new addition that Isshin is adding onto the house. I'll stay in one of the bedrooms there, and you can share with Ichigo!" she exclaimed before running off to talk to her captain and the head commander about the recent hollow attacks on Karakura Town.

Byakuya smiled. "Alright Ichigo. Let's go talk to Renji first, then we can go." he said to the anxious teen. Ichigo was so excited, he just couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/n: Oh my gosh! Yay! This one is done. I kind of think that I might turn this into a two shot! Maybe...**

**Ichigo: You should! You have to let us see what happens in the world of the living!**

**Byakuya:... True...**

**He speaks! Haha! Okay well, I'll see what happens. Please review! Flames will be used to fuel the plot bunnies! Thanks!**

**Avenger**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello again! Back for chapter 2 of this so-called one shot! Well I figured I'd made it a two shot for my friend, who wanted to see what happens in the world of the living with the stoic captain and obnoxious substitute soul reaper (who is going to possibly make captain in this fic, maybe later!). **

**Ichigo: Oh my god! Really? I get to be a captain! Yay!**

**Byakuya:... May god help us all...**

**Oh shut up Byakuya! And be nice to him. He's hyper! So onto the disclaimer and chapter! Ichigo, if you please...**

**Ichigo: Avenger does not in any way shape or form own bleach or any of it's characters!**

**Byakuya: That honor goes to Tite Kubo.**

****cries** it's all true! Read and review!**

* * *

Byakuya walked toward his office with the bubbly teen following him. Normally he would yell at Ichigo to sit still and walk normally, but due to a change in relationship status, he was the happiest he could be since he found Rukia and Renji in the academy. Ichigo suddenly ran into the squad 6 office "Renji! RENJI!" he yelled trying to find his red headed best friend. Renji looked up from his paper work and smiled. "Strawberry! What are you doing in soul society at 3 A.M.? Isn't your dad gonna flip? Or your sisters?" he asked giving him a tight hug. Ichigo smiled brightly. "Kon has my body! And I'm going back now. Guess what!" he exclaimed as Byakuya walked in with a smile on his face.

Renji nearly fell out of his chair. "Finally! You're a couple! Now I don't have to listen to Senbonzakura complain any more!" he exclaimed excitedly and happily. _"Now it's your turn to get YOUR love!" _Zabimaru popped into Renji's head. Renji yelped at the sudden intrusion and growled. "Oh yea! You love Rukia, don't you?" Ichigo and Byakuya both asked at the same time. Renji blushed a deep red. "You know, taicho, you're a lot more sober now that you have Ichigo at your side." he said, ignoring the question. Byakya felt his eye twitch. "You know Renji, I'm taking the next month off and going to the world of the living, so you will have to handle all my paper work." he said walking into his office, smiling at the horrified scream his lieutenant let loose.

Ichigo laughed and followed Byakuya after whispering, "You know that he won't be that mean." to Renji. He smiled at the scene that he saw. Byakuya, without his keisenkan in his hair, scarf half off and his hair sticking to his face. "Wow Byakuya, are you hot or something?" Ichigo asked, not realizing just how hot it was in the office. "Yes Ichigo, it is very hot in this office. Maintenance is having some troubles fixing the air conditioning. Instead they have the damn heat on full blast." Byakuya explained tiredly. He looked around the office one last time before heading back out into the foyer followed by Ichigo. "Renji? Make sure that you lock up the building at night, in case that damn Ichimaru decides he wants to play tricks again." he informed Renji before heading to the mansion, hand in hand with his teenage boyfriend.

_At the mansion_

"Byakuya nii-sama! I've packed your suitcases and your duffel bag!" exclaimed an excited Rukia as he and Ichigo entered the front door. Byakuya sighed shaking his head with a smile. "Thank you Rukia. Now, is the head captain aware that I am leaving?" he asked both of the teens. Ichigo smiled brightly. "Of course! He knows you will be gone for at least the next month!" he exclaimed. Rukia smiled. "Alright, now you two get your butts to the gate. Urahara is waiting!" Rukia said handing them Byakuya's bags and literally pushing them out the door.

_TIME SKIP TO URAHARA'S SHOP_

Ichigo and Byakuya walked through the gate and into Urahara's shop. "Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-taicho! What a wonderful surprise to see you both!" exclaimed Urahara with his usual cheerfulness. Ichigo growled at the older man while Byakuya just stared. Urahara smiled. "Your sisters are looking for you as well as your father Ichigo, so I would suggest you get back" he said, his voice nothing but serious for once. "Oh god..." he whispered before grabbing Byakuya and all out running toward his house. "Ichigo! Slow down! We didn't get the gigai!" Byakuya was yelling while being pulled by the teen. "The gigai can wait Byakuya! Yuzu and Karin and dad are gonna have a fit!" he exclaimed, running even faster.

When Ichigo ran through the door, Isshin was standing right there waiting, eyes going wide when he saw a captain with him. "Ichigo! Where were you! And why is Captain Kuchiki here?" he burst out while his daughters ran to give their brother a hug. "Sorry Ichi-nii, we tried to keep him out of your room, but you know how he is.." she whispered in his ear, earning a smile from Ichigo. "Yea onee-san, he refused to just sit in the living room and watch television. We tried..." whispered Yuzu, tears brimming in her eyes. Ichigo gave Isshin one of the dirtiest looks he could conjure. "Why can't you act like a normal father and not worry when your 18 year old son decides to go out and do what he wants! I am 18!" he exploded

Byakuya was getting ready to intervene when Senbonzakura intruded. _"Master, I would suggest not interfering. This is Ichigo's battle, and I can PROMISE you that he will win it. There is no need for you to interfere." _he said in Byakuya's head. Byakuya simply groaned quietly while going to sit on the couch with Ichigo's sisters, whom he knew nothing about. "Can either of you even see me..." he asked quietly. Karin smiled brightly. "I can. Yuzu can hear you but your just a blur to her. I'm guessing that you didn't get your gigai yet?" she asked softly. Byakuya chuckled. "Urahara-san said something about you 2 and your father knowing that you weren't home, and he kind of dragged me all the way here." he explained softly to the 2 twins.

Yuzu shook her head sighing. "Onee-san tries so hard for us. He always comes home just to make sure me and Karin are happy and safe. We told him he could go and see you, just because we knew you would have to give in sooner or later." she said with a sweet smile on her face. "Was I the only one oblivious to the fact of his love?" he asked the twins, his eyes showing pure sadness. Yuzu and Karin patted his back softly. "Yes, actually. But he has you know, and he is very happy. I don't feel like I'm drowning anymore. So don't hurt him! You hear me!" Karin exclaimed with a dark timt to her eyes. Byakuya cringed and nodded quickly causing Yuzu to giggle. "Don't mind her. Out of the 3 of us, she's the 2nd strongest. SO when Ichigo is upset his riatsu is rather unbearable to her." she explained.

Ichigo walked into the living room and plopped himself into Byakuya's lap tiredly. "Hey, Bya-kun... What were you guys talking about?" he asked, his voice sounding exhausted. Byakuya smiled softly. "Oh nothing really. Your sister was just warning me not to hurt you..." he said, cringing at the memory. Ichigo laughed softly. "Believe it or not, that's her way of being nice." he said while snuggling closer into the captain's chest. Byakuya stood up with Ichigo in his arms and bowed to the twins softly. "Good night children. Hopefully tomorrow I will have my gigai so you can actually SEE me, Yuzu." he said before walking up to Ichigo's room. Once in the room, Byakuya shut the door and locked it. Without realising it, Ichigo fell asleep and was snoring quietly in Byakuya's arms. Said shinigami just smiled contently and laid down on the bed with the teen, falling asleep almost instantly.

_The next morning..._

Ichigo woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. His stomach chose that moment to growl loudly just as Byakuys walked into the room in him new gigai. "Good morning Ichigo, you hungry? he asked the blushing teen skeptically. Ichigo nodded and hopped out of bed. "Maybe a little..." he said shyly. Byakuya smiled softly and they walked down into the kitchen together. Yuzu smiled brightly putting the food on the table. "Good morning onee-san, Byakuya-sama!" she said happily. Both boys smiled and bowed. "Good morning Yuzu. Where's old goat face?" Ichigo asked a bit nervously. Byakuya shook his head. "He went to the soul society on a quest to find out why I am with you." he said, his voice full of sarcasm. Ichigo growled lowly. "Why can't that old fool just leave me alone..." he asked before walking to the picture of his mother. "Do you happen to know?" he asked the picture.

Karin and Yuzu looked at Ichigo strangely. "He must really be upset. He never talks to the giant picture of mom. Except when dad really pisses him off..." Yuzu said quietly. Byakuya walked into the livingroom and sat Ichigo down on the couch. "Hey, maybe you could let your hollow out when he gets back and he can have his way with the old man." he suggested to the teen, who perked up instantly. _"Oh can I king? Please! I'll make him suffer for the wrongs he's done to you!" _Shiro exclaimed from inside of Ichigo's head. Ichigo laughed. "Alright Shiro, you can have your way with dad when he gets home, alright?" Ichigo said and heard Shiro squeal in joy. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/n: Yay! It's finally done! Sorry it took so long to finish this one... Umm, so it turns out that I'm turning the story into chapters! Mostly because I can't seem to fit all of the events into 1 chapter. This chapter was 1498 words! Whoo! 2 words shy of 1500... Not too bad eh? **

**Ichigo: It's better than what you wrote the other day Avenger. At least this one takes place in the actual anime world!**

**Byakuya: I didn't mind the bar that we were at in "The Horrors of a Hair Cut Turned Good"...**

**See Ichigo, Byakuya liked it! Anyways, review please? Oh, and a special thanks to ShadowWolf XIII! If not for you, I would have never gotten this chapter finished! So thank you for all your support! And your really long review on chapter 1! ^_^**


End file.
